Gone
by silksenseoverload
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON* I've never felt sadness in my life...and even when that happened, he was always there to cheer me up. I've always felt anger. Seeking opportunities to fight back and make them pay for what they've done. I've never felt this way before...it wasn't anger...and it wasn't even hate. Coldness filled me. The world plainly in black and white.


So... **First time writing an Avengers fanfic (but not the first time for Marvel) so please excuse me for errors. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, PLOT, OR UNIVERSE. ALL RECOGNISABLE THINGS BELONG TO MARVEL**

* * *

 **WANDA/SCARLET WITCH'S POV**

I can do this. I know I can.

More of Ultron's 'puppets ' came to attack. I send them flying with a flick my hand.

I wonder where Pietro is. I hope he isn't his idiotic self, wanting to be the hero and forgetting that he's only human. Or a mutant, in a way...

Sokovia rose higher into the skies.

Hawkeye was right. This doesn't make any sense at all.

I looked around, hoping to see that everyone has left this place.

I am only hoping for two deaths. Mine an Ultron's. There shall be no more and no less.

His voice echoed in my head...

"You...didn't see that...coming?"

My heart felt heavier. As if it sank. The power I possess felt stronger. As if it didn't need to power another anymore. My head was spinning. My chest hurting, as if beams or bullets had cut through. The pain felt like something had ripped my body apart. As if someone thrusted their hand in my heart, and tore it in half. My heart shattered...half my soul missing...his presence...gone... I've never felt this before...nor did I think of feeling his sort of pain. The type of pain where you think you've died, but you're still living...

I fell to my knees and screamed. Sending more robots flying backwards. My body bottled up with anger and rage. Ultron said he would keep us safe. He lied. His lies cost my brother.

And for that...He shall pay.

If I go down, he will go down with me. Even if it is the last thing I do.

My body is still in pain. Not from my injuries, no. But from his.

I left my post and headed towards where Ultron fell. It wasn't hard to find. Locating the enemy isn't something very difficult to accomplish.

"Wanda…If you stay here…you'll die…" he said as I approached, my fingers playing with the anger and energy surging inside me.

"I just did" I sneered, as I kneel beside him.

I felt tears in my eyes, as my sight became blurry. But I will not show the pain. I will not show any signs of cowardice. Pietro was brave. So am I.

"Do you know how it felt? "

I used the inhuman powers I wielded and took his metal heart out. Not that the heart could feel anything like we could. The lights in his eyes dimmed, though this did not soothe my anger. My pain.

"It felt like that." I said, gritting through my teeth.

The ground shook…How could I have missed one? Sokovia was going down, and it was descending fast. My feet were no longer touching the ground, I was floating midair. I looked over to Ultron, who was floating just as I was.

But it was only a matter of seconds when someone came and swept me off my feet.

O.o.O

He lays there. Motionless. Expressionless. Lifeless. He was never able to stay still for such a long time. He always needed to flinch and shuffle a bit. I guess this is what death does to people.

It takes the life out of them. Not only does it do that, but it changes 'is' into ' _was_ '. 'Alive' into ' _deceased_ '.

All I wanted to do was save my home and keep my brother alive.

I guess you can't have both at once.

I wish death never existed. I wish he was here. Holding me. Comforting me. I wish he was standing next to me with a proud smile.

"You idiot!" I screamed. The lights above us flickered. Tears formed in my eyes. He did not move. He was still. "You could've came to me! You could have saved them by carrying them elsewhere! You could've done something different, you moron!" Scarlet red wisps surrounded my fingers. "You promised you would be alright, you promised me!" I cried. Tears rolled down my cheeks and landed onto the solid ground of the helicarrier.

"You're an idiot, Pietro." I said..."a brave...selfless...heroic...idiot." A weak smile formed. "You always have been, you annoying, caring, quick, silver blur."

It was no longer anger I felt...no...it was not even hatred. It was sadness.

I never thought I was capable of feeling this way. I was always annoyed or angry. Never sad. Never depressed. I was always seeking for revenge. For opportunities to fight. But now...my other half is gone... The hatred has faded, the fury dispersed. Replaced by tears and screams. Replaced by blame. Replaced by me not being able to save him, like he always have saved me... Why wasn't I fast enough? Why didn't I see it coming like _he_ always had?

I will no longer seek for revenge. Instead, I will avenge. Joining the Avengers wasn't a bad thing after all...Tearing apart all those brainless puppets of Ultron's felt good. I will not regret this. Ever.

I recall when he was defending an old man during a protest. Him holding my hand, wiping my tears away. Him pulling me into a hug, telling me that papa and mama would be proud of our choices. Him being there for me. Him saving me countless times, as I clutched tightly onto his shirt, hoping I wouldn't get a whiplash.

Us back at the Hydra base where he would make snippy comments about the officer's hair. Us staring out at the horizon as Ultron planned his next attack. Us sitting next to each other, telling one another that everything would be fine.

That annoying, quick, silver, messy blur, was the most important thing to me in my life...and just like that...gone.

The night when we were children, when we almost died. My last thought was of our family. More specifically all of us smiling, laughing.

Now that I think of it…I will never be able to see him smile again. Never be able to ruffle his hair. Never able to hug them again. Never able to share my darkest secrets. Never able to cry on that shoulder. Never able to feel the link to connection between us, twins.

I did not notice myself lying down beside him, wrapping my arms around my dearest brother. It felt so natural. It came so naturally.

I felt like he would open his eyes and mess up my hair that I've been combing all day. I feel like he would wake up and smirk at me...and tell me "you didn't see that coming?"

But that was before. When we were young. When our parents died. When we were trapped. When we were together. When we were _both_ alive.

It feels like he would wake, and he would smile. And tell me how crazy his day had been. Then we would help the homeless find shelter like we do before Hydra happened. We would be living that simple life...well, it seems a lot more simpler than the life now. With Hydra experimenting, working with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. It feels like he would scare me any moment, and laugh his arse off because I flinched or something like that...

But then again, it would never happen. Those days are gone. _He is gone_.

My soul is corrupted. My heart is torn in half, then one half thrusted into me, while the other was in shreds. My other half...dead.

I do not regret my choices. But if there was something I do regret, it would be not quick enough to save you, brother. Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver. You brave, daft, speedy, heroic, Avenger... You will always be there...

"You are my other half. Everything I did today, was to avenge you, Pietro. Everything I'll have to do, will have a reason." I said under my breath. More tears found it's way up to my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks onto him.

"Don't worry Pietro, you won't miss out." I say with a light chuckle, "I'll tell you all about this life…when I see you again."


End file.
